


Lover's Quarrel

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's leaving for a mission. Clint is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill - Darcy/Clint - Two lovers in the rain
> 
> Going through a terrible case of writers block ...This is not my best work, but at least it's something. Unbeta'd
> 
> Originally posted [here.](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com/post/45158820698/prompt-fill-darcy-clint-two-lovers-in-the-rain)

"Wait." Darcy spins on her heels, eyes dark and angry. "Are you telling me I'm not allowed to go with Phil?"

"Jesus fuck, Darcy! Will you stop and think for one minute--" Clint's not yelling, but Darcy is. 

"Do you think I didn't? Do you honestly think I didn't think about what this mission might mean? What might happen?" There are tears in her eyes, pink staining her cheeks. She hadn't planned on a fight, not the night before jumping in a helicopter and traveling who knows where with Agent Coulson. "I've been thinking about it for weeks, Clint. Weeks!" It only takes a step before Darcy is slamming her palms against Clint's chest.

"You don't get to tell me what I can, or can not, do." The hit hurts, her palms sting. Darcy blames the pain for the sudden crying. She turns away, but not before Clint can see the light glinting in her eyes. He reaches for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close in. 

"Darcy…" He doesn't know what to say, how to stop her from leaving, convince her that this mission is a mistake. All Clint keeps thinking in his is 'no no no' and before he can stop himself, those are the words slipping past his lips. It's all the wrong things to say and there she does, slipping out of his grasp and out the door. 

It takes Clint exactly 28 seconds to follow her. He knows, because he counted every beat of his heart before his feet started moving. Impossibly, she was already leaving, in the elevator and off to some place she might never come home from. Clint takes the stairs. 

It's raining out, the kind of rain that soaks instantly, pelting Darcy through her denim jacket, slicking her hair down around her face. She shivers, wishing she'd had the foresight to grab her umbrella. It was too late though, Darcy just wipes the rain out of her eyes and starts to walk. She can hear her name, half a block away, the sound of footsteps running along the pavement. It gives her a moments pause, and it's enough for Clint to catch her, wrap his arms around her and pull her in tight enough that she can't pull away. 

His voice is in her ear, quietly repeating "I'm sorry" and "You're right."

It's the last bit that stops her struggles. 

"You're right, Darcy. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I'm sorry," Clint says again. "I shouldn't have let you walk away like that."

Darcy is quick to forgive, always has been. It's easier with Clint's arms around her, his face blocking out the rain. "Clint… I don't want you to think I didn't think about the danger. I always think about the danger. But Phil needs me."

"I know, baby. But I need you too, so I'm going to worry the whole time you're gone."

He doesn't say the words, hasn't ever, and Darcy doesn't think he ever will. But she's learned to read between the lines, the tone in his voice, the tenseness of a muscle. "I love you. I'll come back home to you."

The kiss is wet and cold and there's rain dripping into their eyes. Clint tips her head up, catching her lower lip with his teeth, grinning when she pulls him just a little closer. It's not enough, not nearly, but it's all they have until she's back. She sighs softly, licks a bit of rainwater off Clint's skin. "See you in a few days, hotshot."

This time, Clint just watches her leave.


End file.
